


Therapy Game

by MarielleThorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Manga, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deception, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers, mention of previous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: Shiro wakes up after a night out, next to a body that's not his boyfrind- scratch that, not his ex-boyfriend, who he's pretty sure he was crying over breaking up with at the bar last night. But that's the only thing he remembers about last night.The man is justifiably pissed at him for not remembering their - apparently - amazing night together. But he still comes back even after Shiro says some pretty mean things, and maybe the night they had isn't the only amazing thing about this new man in his life. Or maybe he's just being played for a fool.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Not Adam

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone ever read the yaoi manga Therapy Game? It's one of my favs. The art style is just amazing and the story is really cute. I donno how I got to thinking "maybe sheith???" when I was rereading it last time but... here we are. 
> 
> This follows that story almost word for word in the beginning but changes a bit as the story goes on to better fit with Keith and Shiro's personalities, lives, and relationships with other characters. 
> 
> You can easily read this without having read the yaoi beforehand (but I still recommend it because it's just that good) My story is written from Shiro's point of view (or Shizuma in the original) but the original is written from Keith's (Minato's) point of view, so if you wanna know what's going on in Keith's head, you kinda got to read the original hehe
> 
> -

”Adam... the alarm...” Shiro groans into the pillow to the warm body pressed against his back as his alarm goes off in the morning. Much too early.

”Mm...” The body behind him hums tiredly as the bed shifts and the alarm goes off before the warmth is pressed back against him, ”I'm not Adam. I'm Keith.”

Shiro sits up with a jolt, turning over to look at the man that most definitely is _not_ Adam. The man has dark, long hair, beautiful delicate features and a scar running down one cheek. As the stranger opens his eyes Shiro can see deep, rich blue, almost violet eyes that seem to go on forever. He might be a tiny bit starstruck.

”W-Who?” Shiro asks while he's trying to remember how exactly he ended up in bed with a handsome stranger that is, again, not Adam.

”I'm sorry I... I don't remember what-” Shiro tries to explain to the beautiful man in his bed.

”It's alright. You were kinda drunk. Or very drunk actually. Had to carry you back here,” the man says calmly before he suddenly spins them both around and straddles Shiro's hips, pinning him down. ”But don't think I'm gonna let you get away scot-free just because you can't remember it. Not after doing something _that_ amazing to me,” the man says, holding Shiro's hands pinned down far too easy for a man his size.

”Woh- wait. Something- what? What did I do? I wouldn't do... I mean, I'm not the kind of person that-”

The man's expression changes, growing darker, eyebrows knitting together as he leans closer ”Making someone feel something like that and then acting like you don't even know me... That's a shitty move Shiro”

”I'm sorry. I just- I don't remember doing anything to you- or I mean, with you... I- We should talk. Like really talk.” Shiro tries to explain. Tries to be level headed and responsible like he always in but then, ”Whoh- hey!” Shiro breaks off as Keith's hands slide down his body and into his boxers.

”If you're so sorry...” Keith purrs ”then let me have this,” he says, sliding his hands down and over Shiro's, for the moment, soft cock.

Shiro's frozen in place by the wide grin spread over Keith's lips. He can't help but find it attractive. So attractive that it almost manages to distract him from what Keith is doing with his hands. Until one of the hands grabs instead of teases and Shiro snaps back to reality.

”Okay that's enough!” Shiro pushes off the bed and pins Keith down, laying his weight over him and pressing down with his human arm over his throat while using his metal prosthetic to pin Keith's wrists to the bed. ”You can't just jump someone!”

”Woh! Woh! okay! Stop” Keith wheezes, and after giving him one more warning look, Shiro lets him go.

”Jeez! You're crazy!” Keith complains, rubbing his wrists and his throat where Shiro pressed down.

Shiro would feel guilty about it if he hadn't just been jumped and fondled without his consent. Just because they allegedly did something last night does not mean Shiro's okay with doing something today. ”What? _I'm_ crazy? You're the one forcing yourself on people.”

”So what?” Keith says, and _shrugs_. Like it's no big deal. Like Shiro's the one overreacting.

”Is this a joke to you?” Shiro asks, disbelief in his voice.

”Maybe. So what? It's just sex.”

Shiro's features darken and he fixes Keith with a hard, disapproving gaze ”If you keep acting like this you're gonna end up dying alone”

-

In hindsight that might have been a little harsh. Keith hadn't actually forced himself on him. He'd just been... forceful, and kinda touchy. And saying he would die alone... that was uncalled for. Shiro had wanted to apologize but the man had just run out of the hotel room before Shiro got a chance to say or do anything.

And maybe that was for the best. Shiro has been trying all day to remember what happened last night. Tried so hard he even messed up in class. He was supposed to hold a presentation but forgot his notes and barely managed to ramble through it. The only thing he _did_ remember about last night was going to a bar to drink his troubles away. But that was about it.

”Shiro?” One of Shiro's fellow students calls to him where he's sitting with a mountain of books and breaks him out of his thoughts. He puts down his pen and paper and turns to face her with a smile.

”You have a visitor down in the lobby,” she tells him as she pushes up the glasses on her nose.

”Who?”

”Some 'bad boy' guy with a scar on his face, leather jacket, black hair. Haven't seen him around before. Says he has something for you”

Bad boy with a scar? Shiro doesn't know any bad boys with scars- except... no, it can't be.

But lo and behold, as he goes down to the lobby, there he is, _Keith_ , holding up Shiro's student ID with a cocky grin that sends butterflies up and down Shiro's stomach as he says ”You dropped this,” like he expects Shiro to just fall into his orbit. And maybe Shiro dose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! <3 Please let me know if you've read the original, or just my take on it. And let me know if you read the original before or after reading mine. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it =D


	2. Pick your partner

Shoulda, woulda, coulda – _didn't_. Is what Shiro thinks as he takes his ID back and offers to buy Keith a coffee as a thank you for bringing it all the way to the college campus. He should have just said thank you and leave it at that. He's not sure why he didn't.

”You should be more careful with your things. Someone else might not have returned that,” Keith says where he sits, sipping his triple espresso.

”Right...” Shiro agrees "thanks," he says, even though he's already said it.

This is _so_ awkward. Shiro isn't the one-night-stand kind of guy. Until recently he's been in a longterm – and what he thought was a committed – relationship. He's never had a one night stand in his life actually, not as far as he can remember. And that's the thing. He's not entirely convinced they ever did anything yesterday at all. They were both wearing underwear in the morning. You don't usually put that back on after sleeping with someone in a state of drunken horniness right? Shiro wouldn't know. But he assumes that if he did sleep with Keith, he would have been out of it with lust enough to completely forget about putting his underwear back on.

It's a pointless detail to focus on, and the reason he does is maybe so he won't kick himself so much for not remembering sleeping with a guy like Keith. Keith, who stirs something in him even Adam didn't do. Keith's so fucking beautiful Shiro's not even sure he's real. Not that all Shiro cares about is looks, but he doesn't know a thing about Keith. He's alluring though and makes Shiro want to know _all_ things about Keith. Maybe it's the mystery of him. Or maybe it's because Shiro's heartbroken and desperate and feeling more than a little guilty.

Yah, that's probably it.

”Are.. um.. is your throat okay?” Shiro asks as he sees Keith's rubbing it slightly ”I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be so rough on you.”

”What? No, it's fine. Doesn't hurt,” Keith assures him and he even looks surprised that Shiro would even ask.

”Oh, okay, good. I was a little worried. I didn't mean to hur-” Shiro breaks off as he looks out the window and spots Adam with some other guy, acting all smitten and _cute_. Adam never acts cute. Well... at least he didn't while he was with Shiro.

”Oh... is that him?” Keith's voice breaks into his thoughts ”The, and I quote, _heartless bastard. Why did he cheat on me, even though I loved him so much_ , Adam” Keith mocks and Shiro is more than a little worried he might have said that exact thing while he was drunk. According to his friends, he's said that more than ones in the last few weeks.

”Did... did I actually say that?” Shiro asks anyway because he can at least hope he wasn't that pathetic.

”He's quite the prick, isn't he?" Keith says instead of confirming Shiro's question "Acting all sweet with that guy right in front of you.”

”I'd be lying is I said he isn't but... I can't be mad at him when he looks so happy,” Shiro says, and he means it. He may hate Adam for leaving him for some other guy without so much as a hint that something wasn't working between them. But he's not so cruel that he's gonna hold a grudge. They're over and while _Shiro_ might not be over it yet. He still wants Adam to be happy.

”Yo! Shiro. You're alive!” A new voice cuts into their conversation and as Shiro looks over he sees Pidge and Hunk standing with trays of food right next to their table.

”Hey! You just left me yesterday. What the hell?” Shiro might not hold a grudge against Adam since you don't choose who you love. But he can, and will, be mad at his friends for abandoning him drunk at a bar.

”Oh you're not still upset about that little thing are you?” Pidge says as carefree as a feather as she puts her tray down on the table, opposite Shiro. ”Would you mind scooching?” She asks Keith but doesn't wait for him to do so before sliding into the seat.

Keith scooches but otherwise ignores the newcomers.

”Oh my... is that Adam?” Pidge asks when she spots him. ”Spying on your ex is a pretty low move of you Shiro,” she teases.

”I wasn't spying. He just happened to be there, and I happen to be here,” Shiro justifies because, well, that's true.

”He's looking good. But even so, two-timing you with that guy is just bad style. You did the right thing breaking up with him.” Pidge goes on with some affirmative hums from Hunk ”He used to be all over you too, acting all sweet and in love. I never bought it. And now look at him. Woh! Did you see that? Sliding his hands over his thigh like that. You're in public damn it!” Pidge says as if Adam could hear her ”The guy has no style. None at all. Ah!- HOT!!--” She breaks off when hot coffee lands on the back of his hand.

Shiro's eyes go straight back from Adam to Keith where he's sitting, looking the other way and – quite obviously – purposely tips his coffee over onto Pidges hand.

”Anyway! Who the heck is he??” She asks in a fit of anger, grabbing napkins and wiping off the coffee while glaring between Shiro and Keith.

”Someone I met at the bar,” Shio says calmly, handing her more napkins. He doesn't want to say it, but maybe he's a little thankful Keith did that. Not that he wants Pidge to get hurt, but sometimes she rambles without thinking too hard on what she's saying. And while she probably meant no harm, it felt like she was rubbing it in Shiro's face, rather than taking her anger out on Adam.

”You what?” She asks Shiro like it's impossible for Shiro to actually meet someone on his own. Then she turns to Keith with a suspicious eye ”You're not even from this university, are you? What are you doing here?” She asks Keith who is still playing aloof. It's oddly cute. Only because it drives Pidge up the wall even more.

”Please don't start a fight” Shiro tries but he knows it's not easy to calm Pidge down while she's started.

”Shiro,” Hunk suddenly interrupts ”I know you're lonely right now, but do you really think he's the kind of guy you should be hanging out with? You need to pick your partners a little more carefully.”

Shiro's more than a little taken back by that opinion. Hunk's never been afraid to speak his mind, but he's usually not mean about it.

”You see,” Hunk goes on, talking directly to Keth now. ”Shiro's a good guy. He's a good guy from the good side of town. He has a reputation to uphold. And- I don't mean to be mean, but you're one of those bad boys, a little mysterious and I can see the allure, but you're not something Shiro needs right now. I think you need to leave him alone. It's what's best for everyone.”

Shiro can't honestly say exactly what drove him to stand up in that moment and pour his iced coffee right over Hunk's head, but maybe he just doesn't like people talking about him like he can't take care of himself. Like he needs to be _protected_. Adam used to act like that and Shiro never liked it. Shiro certainly doesn't need it from his friends too. Or maybe it's so simple that he doesn't think Keith deserves it. Sure, he looks like a bad boy. With the ripped jeans, leather jacket, black painted nails and messy haircut. But Shiro honestly doesn't think he's a bad guy. ”If that's how it is, I don't think I wanna talk with you anymore” Shiro declares with an even, cold voice.

”What? Me??” Hunk asks, shocked enough to not even seem upset about the coffee falling down his face.

”Yes, you. I should think about who I pick for my partner right? Well, I want nothing to do with people who judge other people by their appearance before even saying two words to them.” Shiro goes on as he grabs Keith's hand and starts pulling him along ” Let's go.”

He almost misses Keith's soft little ”okay..” in his anger and rush to get away from his friends. They are good friends, they really are, but Shiro's pretty sure that blunt honesty with no filter is Pidge's family motty and Hunk's just too overprotective for his own good.

”Are you sure that was okay? I mean, they're your friends aren't they?” Keith asks him when they're far enough away.

”It's fine. They can't say whatever they want and they need to learn that,” Shiro says and lets go of Keith's hand now that they've stopped and he really doesn't need to be holding it anymore. ”I'm sorry.”

”Don't worry about it. I'm fine. It's not the first time. And they're right, I'm not exactly from _the good side of town,_ ” Keith admits, smiling and acting all carefree. Although Shiro's not convinced it means as little to him as Keith is playing it off. Even more so when Keith surprises him by adding, ”It's kinda nice having someone defend my honor for ones though. That's new so... Thanks, I guess.”

Shiro's to taken back by the honest sweet smile on Keith's face that he doesn't even notice the rain until Keith puts a hand out and physically stops him from walking straight out into it.

”Great..” Keith mutters ”And I brought my bike too. I'm gonna get soaked,” he sighs.

”I uhm.. I could drop you off. I brought my car so...” Shiro offers.

Keith accepts and a few minutes later they're driving off down the highway towards Keith's apartment.

Shiro doesn't feel bad about offering Keith a ride, because that was the nice thing to do. But now that they're sitting next to each other in the car, all alone with nothing really to talk about, it's awkward.

So Shiro does the only sensible thing and breaks the silence. ”About this morning. I'm... I'm really sorry I said you'd die alone. That was.. that was a bit much. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry” he apologizes like he wishes he would have done the second after he'd said it.

”Sure, no worries,” Keith accepts his apology easily while looking out the window at the rain.

”Also... I was wondering,” Shiro goes on. ”You said- Well, you said that I made you feel something. I just.. what did I do?”

”You did something that felt amazing,” Keith admits, still looking outside, but Shiro catches the slight flush on his cheeks and the soft look on his face, and maybe Shiro's heart skips a beat. ”I've never felt anything like that before in my life. It was incredible.”

”In-incredible?” Shiro stutters and it's his turn to blush. What the hell did he do to Keith yesterday?? Adam never said he did anything incredible to him. And sure, Shiro might not be the most experienced lover in the world. But how it is that he's with the same guy for 4 years and never hears _incredible_ , and then he spends one drunken night with a stranger and he apparently doses something that's better than he's ever had before? And he can't even remember it. That's just not fair.

”So...” Keith says, maybe a little hesitant, ”What would you do if I told you you made a complete mess of me to the point I couldn't think straight?” He asks.

”I'd take responsibility,” Shiro says before he can really think about it. It's corny. It's oldfashioned and it's stupid. But before he can take it back Keith bursts into laughter.

”Take responsibility?” Keith wheezes ”What? This isn't the 18th century and I'm not a woman you just got pregnant,” Keith tells him though the laughter ”God you're so serious.”

Shiro should probably be embarrassed but all he can think about is how beautiful Keith is when he's laughing. That smile, the light in his eyes and.... oh shit, he might be crushing a bit.

”So since I'm not a pregnant woman, how do you plan on taking responsibility” Keith teases him.

”I'll do anything I can do,” Shiro can't help but answer seriously though. That's just who he is.

”Hmm.. then how about...” Keith starts, then unbuckles his seatbelt and dives down into Shiro's crotch with zero warning. Shiro has never in his life been so thankful for his quick reflexes as he is in that moment as he manages to pulls to a stop on the side of the road, adrenaline rowing through his veins and heart in his throat. ”Woh! Stop fussing would you?” Keith tells him as he pulls down Shiro's zipper and starts stroking him through his underwear like he couldn't just have caused a serious accident.

”Wha-? What are you doing??” Shiro has no idea why he's allowing this and isn't throwing Keith's out the door.

”You said you'd do anything right?” Keith throws the line back in his face with a dangerous grin, and while that's not exactly what Shiro said, he can't really find it in himself to argue. Not that it would be all that convincing since he's already getting hard.

”Just let me,” Keith says, pulling Shiro's cock out of his underwear and gives it one long frim lick from base to tip. ”I promise, you'll love it,” he coons and licks his lips like he's getting ready for a treat.

Shiro should stop this. He really should. Even if they did sleep together yesterday, that doesn't mean Shiro wants to initiate a- what? friends with benefits thing? Or continue their casual- whatever this is.

”If you don't like it you can just hit me. Or throw me out of the car,” Keith then says and it softens something inside Shiro. It's like Keith's expects cruelty, like he's used to it. Just like he wasn't suspired when his friends talked bad about him. And Shiro doesn't have the heart to refuse him. Even though he definitely should.

He lets Keith continue. Watching as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Shiro's hand automatically goes into Keith's soft hair, grabbing it but not pulling, while a soft moan leaves his lips. ”O-okay..” He says, swallowing down ones to be able to speak through the nervous jitters that want to boil up through him ” just... just don't bite it off,” He teases with a choaked back laugh. Somehow he wouldn't put it past Keith to do something like that if he was in a bad mood.

”Hey, even I'm not that mean. I'm not gonna bully you,” Keith promises and takes more of Shiro into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times and sucking on the upstroke, and _god_ does it feel good.

”Then why...?” Shiro stutters out, breathing carefully to keep his composure.

”Why?” Keith stops what he's doing and climbs – surprisingly smoothly - into Shiro's lap ”Does it matter? Don't worry so much and just be a good boy for me Shiro,” Keith purrs into the crock of Shiro's neck before he stars kissing it.

”Just wai-t...” Shiro has no idea why he's telling Keith to wait. It's not like he actually wants him to stop. But he feels like maybe he _should_ make him stop. Should protest so Keith knows he doesn't actually need to do this. All Shiro's rational thoughts leave the car though when Keith wraps both his hands around his cock and starts stroking him in earnest.

”Feels good, doesn't it?” Keith asks as he nibbles Shiro's neck. ”Stop thinking of complicated things,” he purrs into Shro's ear as he strokes him ”Just relax. Let me take care of you”

”But-”

”No,” Keith interrupts him with a finger to his lips. ”Just look at me. Just feel me.” It sounds like a promise and all Shiro can do is fall into it. ”Look at me and let me comfort you. Forget all about that ass of an ex of yours for a second and just feel,” Keith coons, his hands never stop moving and Shiro never wants them to. ”Trust me.”

And despite his better judgment, and the waring of his friends, Shiro dose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse Pidge and Hunk's behavior in this chapter. I was debating on what characters to fill the role of Shizuma's friends. Pidge was a rather easy choice but I was originally going to go with Matt instead of Hunk, but Matt will fit so much better for another part. I think you'll agree when you see it ;) hehe
> 
> Also... do you guys have any ideas of who I should use as Shiro's sibling??? I'm so freaking torn on that XD


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro lays on the couch in his living room, utterly dazed. Keith is a wonder. Reckless, impulsive, dangerous, but a wonder. He just gave Shiro the best blow job of his life and Shiro is still, half an hour later, swimming in the aftermath. 

He can do nothing but stare at the ceiling and wonder how he ever got so lucky to meet someone like Keith. It worries him too though. He'd never felt such an attraction towards someone so fast in his life. It took months to develop real feelings for Adam. Sure, Shiro knew he was attractive right away and he knew he liked Adam's sense of humor, but love? that had taken a while. Keith though. Shiro's known Keith for hours. days maybe depending on how you count, and he's already starting to think about that word, love. It's insane, can you even fall in love with someone that fast?

"Hey, Shiro," Allura's voice interrupts his thoughts "Oh? What's gotten you in a daze?" She asks.

"Hey Lura" Shiro says without looking at her "Umm.. this is just a hypothetical question, in a hypothetical scenario"

"Sure hun" She hums.

"If you met someone and you couldn't stop thinking about them, and they're nothing like someone you've liked before, and you know it can't possibly be love right? but you feel this.. thing and- what would you do?"

"Hm? I guess I'd think 'How nice, this is love huh'. Doesn't matter how it happens or how long time it takes. If your heart feels something, you should listen." Allura answers honey and Shiro has to thank her for not asking any further questions.

"I'm gonna go feed the babies okay," She says, referring to the many cats they own.

Shiro just hums and goes back to his thinking. His thinking about Keith. He remembers how angry Keith was at him the morning they woke up in that hotel room when Shiro remembered nothing about the night they shared. He figured Keith would stay mad at him. But then he showed up at his college to return his student ID. and stayed to talk to him. And stayed with him. And then jumped him in the car. Shiro can't help but smile to himself. There's something about Keith that keeps him on his toes. It's exciting, not knowing what he'll do next. Shiro can't read him and while that would normally worry him, with Keith, it just pulls him in further.

"Shiro. There's someone at the door for you" Allura calls to him for the hallway, holding three cats in her arms.

Shiro goes, hopelessly hoping to see a familiar face. 

He does, but not the face he was hoping for. "Adam?"

"Hey Takashi. Been a while."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry it's so late. I just needed to talk to you. Or well, I needed to- I'm returning this" Adam says, holding out an envelope that looks too familiar. It has little hearts on the sides and Shiro remembers giving it to Adam six months ago.

"I know you take me there every year for my birthday but I'm spending it with him this year so.." He says, avoiding using his new boyfriend's name, which just somehow makes it worse. "Sorry for the short notice but if you find someone else to go with, you should."

Find someone else? Shiro just stares at him. Adam says it like they didn't send the last 3 years together and like finding someone new is easy. Adam wanders off while Shiro closes the door and sinks down on the floor. Find someone else...

Find...

Shiro holds up the envelope and then picks up his phone. Keith. Keith put his number in his phone. He told him to call him if never needed anything if he was feeling lonely or troubled if he wanted- Keith said he'd be there for him. " _Call me for anything, anytime. I'll be waiting_ " He'd said. After sucking Shiro's brains out thought his dick.

Maybe he could...

The phone rings three times before Keith picks up. "Hey there. Wasn't sure I'd hear from you again" he says. There's music in the background and Shiro wonders if Keith is out at a bar, maybe a club? He seems like the club-going type.

"Sorry if it's sudden. If you can't talk-"

"It's fine. What's up?"

"Are you... free next weekend?" Shiro asks hesitantly.

"Maybe, why?" Keith asks back.

"Well, I got these tickets. For Adams's birthday. It'd be a waste not to use them but going alone is..." Shiro says and wonders if he could be making this sound any more pathetic if he tried.

"Hmm.. I'll make time for you if you invite me in a cuter way" Keith answers and Shiro can hear the smile in his voice

"Um.. would you.. um"

"You got to speak up love, can't hear you"

Shiro smiles and says "I'd love to go with you next weekend, please come"

"Sure, I'll come" Keith agrees "Where are we going anyway?"

Shiro doesn't say. Just says where they should meet. He wants it to be a surprise.

The amusement park is big and bright and buzzing with people. Shiro feels better already. It was a good idea to come here, besides the reason. And he's really happy he asked Keith to come along. After walking in through the gates and seeing Keith's surprised but tired eyes Shiro exuded himself to get them both a coffee. When he finds Keith again he's sitting on a park bench with his head in his hands, looking at the ground "Hey, are you okay? We.. I mean, we can go if you're not feeling well" Shiro says, holing out the coffee for Keith.

"We just got here though. That'd be a waste," Keith says and takes the coffee. "It's just... a lot of people. A lot of... sparkles" Keith says, making a face.

"Ah... you're not big on crowds," Shiro guesses. He should have known, Keith doesn't really look like the type that enjoys a day at the amusement park with kids running around and loud noises. "Amusement parks can be fun though. Didn't you ever come here with your family as a kid?" Shiro asks

"Nope, this is a first for me" Keith answers as he takes a sip from the coffee.

"Oh... in that case," Shiro says, picking up a park map "We should make the most of it, shouldn't we?" he says and shows the map to Keith and where on he map they are "Pick something, anything, and well go"

Keith thinks it over and then points at the ghost ride "That one"

There isn't a line to the ride and the get on it in record time. Shiro doesn't mind scary rides, but Adam used to be so scared, grabbing his hand and hide in his arms. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea. There're too many memories.

"Hey," Keith says, grabbing Shiro's chin and turns his face towards him, then places a chaste kiss to his lips out of the blue.

"Hey! What's that for?" Shiro asks maybe a little more panicked than is called for considering the other things they've done. or the other things _Keith's_ done.

"You're in a daze and I'm right here," Keith says, pouting.

"I got a lot of memories of this place you know." Shiro justifies

"You're an idiot for pouring salt in your won wounds, coming here" Keith mutters "How did he end up cheating on you anyway?" He then asks

"I don't know," Shiro says with a sigh "He used to be all over me. Wanting to hang out all the time. It almost got annoying. But then he suddenly stopped. I got worried to I went to his place and some other guy opened the door."

"Ouch" 

"Adam apologized, said there was nothing wrong with me, just that he'd found someone he loved more" Shiro explained "There was nothing I could say to that. So I left. It's kinda pathetic, I know, giving up that easily and-"

"It's not." Keith interrupts "Being happy that someone you care about is happy, even if it isn't with you, it's admirable. Makes you a good person" Keith says and turns to look at him with a smile "Absolutely not pathetic" 

He then turns away "But maybe you shouldn't be surprised. People do that all the time; cheat, leave you, find someone else. That's why you get hurt if you trust too easily" he says like it's a fact of life.

"Keith-" Shiro's about to protest but is cut off when the ride suddenly drops into a slope and then a loop. And then keeps going. By the time they reach the end of the ride, Shiro's forgotten all about what they talked about.

"That- That was amazing!" Keith says in honest, unhindered, awe. Shiro swears his eyes are even sparkling "It felt like you were floating in the middle there right?? are rollercoasters really like this? Is it even okay for kids to go on them?" He goes on.

Shiro can't stop his smile and soft laugh even had he wanted to. Keith is adorable. He looks like a kid on Christmas. He looks _happy_ and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"What?" Keith asks him, his defense going up, but he's blushing at being caught so excited "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" Shiro answers but makes no effort to hide his amusement "There's a lot more you know," He says with a grin and holds up the map "So what are you gonna go?" He asks

"I'll go. I wanna go. Take me there" Keith says, soft and blushing, and wow, maybe Shiro is in love.

After a full day at the amusement park, they're back in their hotel room, both freshly showered. When Shiro comes out of the bathroom, Keith is laying on the bed looking over the park map. 

"Hey, I don't wanna nag or anything but... maybe you should dry your hair a bit?" Shiro says when he sees Keith's hair dripping on the sheats. It's not the sheats he's worried about though. It's the cold autumn air and even if they're inside where it's warm, he doesn't want Keith to catch a cold or be uncomfrotable. 

"I'm exhausted from walking around all day. You do it for me" Keith demands with a smile. He's a brat but Shiro can't find it in himself to be upset about it.

"I walked just as much as you did you know," Shiro says as he picks up the hotel-provided hair dyer and plugs it in next to the bed.

"Yet, you're going it" Keith points out. "You're so kind~" He coons with a grin before going back to look at the map while Shiro dries his hair.

Shiro spends a little more time drying Keith's hair than he necessarily needs to. It's just so soft to touch and Shiro finds himself loving running his hands through it. "So how was it? Your first time at an amusement park?" Shiro askes when he finally turns the hairdryer off. He doesn't quite stop touching Keith's hair though.

"Not bad" Keith answers "But one day isn't enough to see the whole park" He points out.

"Well, it's a big park. Maybe we can come back some other time and see the rest of it" Shiro suggests as he moves some of Keith's hair away from his face. Keith's laying on his stomach, with his forearms as support for his upper body, but he turns over on his side and nuzzles into Shiro's hand when Shiro touches his cheek. It reminds Shiro of a cat. It's adorable. He feels he's thought that about Keith a lot today.

"Thing is..." Keith starts and closes his eyes "I didn't have my parents growing up. There were no such things as family outings. But there were other kids around me that went to the amusement park and stuff with their parents. It seemed like they were having fun. Which is why it always irritated me. When I think about that I didn't have that, it makes me hate amusement parks." He says "But I'm glad I went today" He admits honestly with a smile.

He's still not looking at Shiro but he doesn't need to be. Shiro can tell this is important to Keith. Something he might not share with everyone. It warms his heart knowing he's someone Keith trusts, but it also hurts thinking about all the things Keith didn't have. It makes Shiro think he wants to be the one to give Keith all that. He wants to make him happy and hold him and care for him. ' _It's love huh'_ He thinks and maybe it is. Maybe it doesn't matter that they haven't known each other for very long. He loves Keith. And that's okay.

"It was also my first time on a real date," Keith then says. He's practically snuggled up in Shiro's lap by now but it doesn't stop Shiro from startling at the news.

"What?"

"It was my first date" Keith repeats and turns over on his back to look at Shiro.

"Then.. in that case, you didn't have a lover or boyfriend before?" Shiro asks

"Rather than _not_ have one it's more like I don't _need_ one. If you have expectations in love you just end up hurt. Your own real family is the only thing you need. Other people are scary. How can I trust them?"

"Other people... am I also incused?" Shiro finds himself asking before he really means to.

"What?" It seems to startle Keith, like he didn't think about that. "Why are you saying that?"

"Sorry, it's nothing." Shiro says an gets up from the bed " you can use that, I'll sleep on the couch" Keith is too confusing and Shiro needs time to prosses what he just heard.

"Wait. stop!" Keith says suddenly and reaches out to grab Shiro's hand before he can move way too far, "don't go," He says and pulls Shiro closer, alsot hugging his arm.

"Why won't you let me go?" Shiro asks

"Why? That..." Keith hesitates the gets up from the bed too and moves in closer to Shiro, practically clinging to him "Not doing it would be a waste wouldn't it? We have this big bed and this room..." Keith says "When you invited me here, you must have wanted something right? Let's do it. Let's continue from before..." He says and slides his arms around Shiro's shoulds, standing on his tippy toes to reach, stretching out his lean form.

"It doesn't matter if it hurts or if you wanna go rough. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you can do anything you want" Keith purrs in his ear "Moreover, I'd never say troublesome things like 'I love you' or 'be mine', so you got nothing to worry about. This is what you need right now anyway right?" He says.

What? Shiro thinks as his heart pounds away in his chest. Did he misread everything? Keith's been so kind to him. Been there for him. It seemed like he wanted him too. But maybe he wanted something different from Shiro. Maybe he shouldn't have let his heart get away from him. Keith just wants sex. Wants what they had that first night. He did say it was amazing. Even if Shiro doesn't remember it. And Keith wants that again.

Shiro should push him away, should put a stop to this. Shouldn't let himself get any more invested. He's not sure why he doesn't.

"Okay," Shiro says, voice hard as he grabs Keith's face and pulls him in for a deep, long kiss. They're both panting by the time they part "You're fine with whatever I do right?"


End file.
